My research in the lab of Prof. Clayton will be directed toward the molecular mechanisms of mitochondrial DNA replication. To address this question, I will use the in vitro approach developed by Prof. Clayton and his collaborators. This approach is based on the fractionation of mitochondrial extracts and the development of adequate in vitro assays. Its aims are to identify the proteins required to reconstitute in vitro the various stages of mtDNA replication, as well as to characterize the cis-acting elements involved in controlling this process. The relevance of these research goals to my career goals is multiple. First, the results of my research will contribute to a better comprehension of a problem whose study I plan to pursue in Belgium. Most importantly, this research will allow me to develop a strong experience in protein purification and biochemistry of DNA replication. This gained expertise will be combined with my experience in genetics and molecular biology. Together, these will constitute very complementary, and therefore powerful approaches to address future issues in molecular biology and in particular to tackle the mechanisms of DNA replication. In addition, this new expertise will prove useful for my future teaching experience. Finally, this postdoctoral research will provide me with the opportunity to establish new contacts in my field of research, as well as to set the basis for future collaborations.